


Awakening

by imagineagentwash



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, get ready for stupid shit, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagentwash/pseuds/imagineagentwash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naps are nice. but gotta progress the story so i had to wake up lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Pale colors and light from the airy room I was in slowly faded into vision. With my eyes half open, I groggily looked at my surroundings. I was laying in a clean white bed, an IV in my forearm. I could make out that my right was a whitewashed wood nightstand, the color of pale snow. Atop it was some foreign, but appetizing looking food on shiny white china. To the left, sitting on pale bamboo floors was a pastel orange lamp. Next to the lamp, by the foot of the bed, was a worn black backpack that was filled with junk. It was mine, and I knew because my cracked iPhone and textbooks stuck out of it. A soft melody wafted out of a speaker on the ceiling.

I tried to lift my head to look in front of me, but I cringed as I realized I could barely move my neck. "It's okay, just rest," an unknown but soothing voice murmured. I felt stiff and disoriented, but emotionally content. If I had to feel uncomfortable, this seemed like a pretty good place to be in. "We'll come to you," the voice said. Several people walked to the sides of my bed, and they all towered over me. I cowered down into my comforter, suddenly feeling self conscious and out of place, and realizing I had no idea where I was or who I was with.

One of the men must have noticed, because he put his arms out in front of the others to prevent everyone from coming closer. "Give her space" he said in a low voice. I noticed that he was clad in lightweight armor, with thin, dark brown plating smoothed like a second skin over a brown and red under suit. He was wearing a long, elegant cape featuring a hood that covered most of his amber hair and a red and back cloak that cascaded down to the floor. Slung across his back was a sniper rifle with a holographic scope that undoubtedly was taller than me. My feeble attempt to try to figure out what the hell was going on was interrupted by a blunt, "Who are you and what happened?". I looked to see who said it and it was an older man in a lab coat, with emerald green eyes and a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his thin nose. His eyes held curiosity and impatience as he waited for me to answer. I couldn't really respond to that, but I my opened my mouth to speak anyway. However it appeared I had lost my voice. Thankfully though, a woman with fiery amber eyes and magenta robes cut in with a warning "Leonard..." and gave the man that questioned me a piercing glare. I realized thats who the soothing voice from before belonged to, however she definitely sounded more benevolent the first time she spoke. She looked at me sympathetically as to silently apologize, and I attempted to nod to show her I understood. She replied with a warm smile. 

Another man in pushed to the front of the small crowd. I was temporarily stunned by his gigantic figure, bulky crimson and silver armor, and baby blue skin with small trails of lighter blue light that danced across his face. Thankfully I regained awareness before he announced, "The others and I will give you time to relax, we just wanted to make sure you were fine. Using your light for the first time can be taxing."

"Okay," I tried to reply, but my voice gave out and it sounded like some sort of pubescent screech. A hot blush spread across my cheeks, but I was thankful that I at least my voice was maybe making its return.

The graceful woman with the magenta vestments said, "We're leaving you with the Counselor. You're in good hands, no need to worry," before glancing in my direction one last time before starting out of the room and gesturing for the others to follow. 

Once they were all gone, a petite figure emerged from practically nowhere. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit and he came right up to the side of my bed, way too close for comfort. "I'm the Counselor, you can call me Aiden. You're in good hands, no need to worry," he cooed.

"Great," I half-whispered, so my voice wouldn't crack, and to be polite.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." he said while eyeing me.

"Sure." Shit. My fake-confident persona I put on around adults so I don't seem anxious was coming out. I really didn't want to answer any questions.

"What's your name?" He questioned, while looking into my eyes. His voice was warm, his body language open, and eyes kind. But something about his guy seemed off. I hated being the center of attention, and I hated the way he seemed to stare into my soul.

"Sophie..." I mumbled, while darting my eyes around the room as to avoid eye contact. My gaze finally settled on the large window that covered the entire wall in front of me. 

"Age?" He asked. Out of my peripheral view I saw his eyes desperately trying to lock with mine, but I prevented it.

"Thirteen," I said with confidence as I peered out the window. The light pouring in from the glass was warm and dim, rather than the harsh blue of midday. It definitely wasn't broad daylight, but it also didn't look like dusk. It appeared to be the dawn of a new day. The sight filled me with tranquility, and my anxiety began to fade. I still didn't know what the hell was happening though. 

"Are you sure?" He countered.

That caught my attention. I tried to turn in his direction as best as I could.

"Why wouldn't I be? Yes, I'm thirteen." I felt the uncertainty slipping through my voice; he caught me off guard.

"People here can live to be up to three hundred years old if they're lucky. Therefore they age much slower. Someone may look thirteen but they could really be thirty, for all you know."

"Oh, okay." I muttered. I'd seen many counselors in my time, but I'd never met one that seemed so sure of himself.

I then decided to turn the situation around, I didn't like being interrogated.

"So where exactly is 'here'? Where'd you take me?" I tried to stifle the small grin that was forming on my face. I was proud of myself for being so poised in this unusual situation.

"You're living in the main tower of the last safe city on Earth, in Old Russia. You're safe, well, and taken care of. In recent events, you discovered your power for light, and inflicted an impressive feat of your newfound power." He spoke in a rehearsed-sounding monotone, as if he had answered that question hundreds of times.

My throat suddenly felt dry and I jumped in right as he finished his sentence. I didn't wanna be on this guy's bad side. "Last safe City.. I have a home in America! And wait, wait.. living?" The words ungracefully spilled out of my mouth as realization hit and I began to get tense and defensive. "I didn't.. ask for that... and my family? How long am I staying here and-"

"Calm," He interrupted, and put his hand out as to use magic powers to shut me up. I scoffed, but let him continue.

"Those that can wield the Light, an intense and elegant, yet brutal force, can sense when others have a gift for the Light themselves. However, when the Vanguard, some of the most powerful and keen people of this City discovered, your light, it appeared as a bright, brilliant beacon in their eyes, rather than the soft glow of potential power The only possible explanation is that you somehow pulled yourself into this universe. But God, did you make an entrance. Newborn Guardians often tell tales of remembering their old homes, old lives, old families. Here at the city we respect that mindset, but we also have to respect and warn all Guardians that nobody has ever been able to return to their old life. Their Light gets engulfed by malicious forces trying to suffocate them of their power and happiness as soon as they summon a gate to their old world. We are fine with you trying to contact your family. But remember you're needed here, and you shouldn't try to jump back to this 'America' you speak of if it will cost you your life."

I paused. I feel bad saying it, but I was enjoying the vibe of things here. I'd need to get my bearing and make sure I'd be safe, but I was adopted and my parents thought they knew everything but acted oblivious to all my sadness and pain. I mean, I could wield some foreign and majestic force, live in a new country, maybe take some time for my own. Sounded good. I still think I'd better go and let my mom and dad know I was alive, to save them from worry. I couldn't imagine a world where my parents believed I was dead, or worse, them thinking it was their fault. I wasn't that bad. Though skeptical, I nodded slightly in approval and questioned him again.

"Who were all those people from before?"

"The Vanguard and the Director. They help run this city. The Vanguard are very gifted with the light, and they're some of the most prestigious Guardians, soldiers who take their light into battle to defend the good left in the world. The Director, however, is different. He doesn't generate his own light, however he can manipulate that that originates from other sources. It's magnificent." Based on his explanation, I assumed the bold man with the piercing green eyes and lab coat was the director, because he didn't look combat ready or suitable to wield any power.

He paused, and once he decided I was emotionally stable enough, he said "Back to you. This one is a bit harder. Only answer what you can. What happened before you came here? What did you do, what do you remember?"

I thought for a moment. Hell, it was all fuzzy. I explained about sitting in that Assembly, wishing to be anywhere rather than in that class, when the alarm went off. People started following lockdown protocols and barricaded the door, while I sat and a cloud of darkness consume my mind. Then I came back to consciousness, but I felt detached this time. Detached from the force that empowered me to sit and do nothing and die along with everyone else, I felt radiant and strong. I saw her, the sad, unhealthy, weak girl with my scars on her arms. And then I explained that I called forth an orb of bright white light and as it unleashed its power and exploded in all directions the figures in the doorway seemed so disintegrate and the dull and lifeless looking girl lost some of her darkness. I trailed off. I realize that the girl was me. Both of them were, actually. The dark girl with the worn heart that was on the verge of ending the nightmare she lived in was me. But so was the radiant, glowing one with the heart of gold and thirst for justice and good. In the moment I didn't really know which one I was, I sort of felt like both. Weak and frail, yet empowered. At least now I don't want to end my life, like the old Sophie did. I'm eternally grateful for whatever Sophie decided to save my depressed ass. I guess I'll need to come to terms with the fact that she's me, she's all I can be in my full potential, and she's all the strength I didn't know I had. As for the old Sophie, I'm proud of her, and I love her, but I saved her, and now it's time to let her go.

The Counselor looked fondly at me as he watched my eyebrows furrow together as I was in deep in thought, and then my face scrunch up in concern. "I get it," he said sympathetically. "It may be boring, but you really do need to recover. Believe me, there's much fun to come in your future."

"Sure thing" I replied, and he turned on his heel and strode out. I took a deep breath, and decided to shut my brain off after that draining conversation. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, shut my eyes, and let myself relax until I slipped into slumber.


End file.
